Alexander von Lucifuge
Alexander 'Alex' von Lucifuge-Einzbern is the main charater of a story on wattpad call The Lucifuge Dragon by AZ24AJ and Mercer_AM. Appearances Alex is a young handsome man with mid-length white hair and blue-silver eyes. He wears different types of clothes, but mostly wears a nice blue-collar shirt, blue jeans, and black dress shoes. In all his clothing choosing, he is always seen with a blue scarf with diamond miniaturists around his neck. In battle or in missions, Alex wears a black battle suit, black dress shoes, red over coat with white demonic markings on it and a blue scarf around his neck, having Murasame and Tenta on his left hip. In his Vanguard Dragon Form, Alex has long white unkempt hair that almost appear transparent and dragon-like silted eyes. He wears black skin tight bodysuit with silver armor and red cape. Personality Ales as a wonderful, peaceful, manners, respectful, and never looks down on others behavior. He is the prime example of a leader who would do what it takes to protect them, make them happy rather than sad. If someone was weak, he wouldn't look down on them cause of that, but build them up. He is well open minded, never obvious, and treats others as equals and not weak-minded people who can’t protect others rather themselves. He as high respect and honor to the strong and weak, no matter what. Power and Abilities Strength: By training very hard to be at new levels, Alex possesses an absurd level of strength, being able to easily overpower other Satan-Class Devils and High-Tier Dragons. Lightning Speed: When trailing within lightning speed, Alex leaves behind white streams of bolts of lightning that can be used as upcoming attacks. Endurance: Alex possesses a higher endurance like most Ultimate-Class Devils. Master Combatant: '''Due to his ability, as both a fighter, tactician, and a quick-learner, Alex has obtained great skill in hand-to-hand, long-range, and weapon-based combat. He has become highly skilled in the use of martial arts, magic, as well as weapons such as swords, spears, axes, whips, etc. '''Demonic and Draconic Power: '''Through intense training and practice, Alex has obtained overwhelming energy and magic. '''Tracing/Projection Magic: Alex cannot just reproduce the shape and substance of a sword that was use fight against or fought with a dragon, but any weapon just by the its entire history as well. Objects created with tracing are slightly inferior to the originals because only so much information can be gathered by sight alone, and weapons are degraded by an entire rank. Master Inventor: '''While mainly using Projection Magic and methods, Alex can create a replica of a Sacred Gear, but only for a short while. Later, Alex had made his own '''Divine Dividing to last longer and be his own Sacred Gear. Vanguard Dragon Form: Also, known as the White Dragon Vanguard of the Infinite or Dragon Armor of the Infinite. In this form, Alex gain the ‘Infinite’ Draconic power, having massive power over all kinds of fire magic and all other magic. In this form, Alex’s hair becomes long white unkempt hair that almost appear transparent and have dragon-like silted eyes. Also, have silver armor with red cape that gives off a divine, demonic, and draconic radiance. However, since Alex’s body get handle all the Infinite powers the draw backs cause massive pain on the body, that can lead to insanity or even disintegrate. To avoid the draw backs, Alex made seal in a form of red germ, placing it on his chest that locks all his magic (minis fire) and Sacred Gear away until the form is done. The form lasts up to a year and is on the same level of power the Juggernaut Drive. Flight: Being a hybrid between Devil and Dragon. Alex has three pairs of white dragon-like wings and another two pairs of bat-like wings, being the total five pairs of wings. Equipment Divine Dividing Replica: The White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings, Alex managed to create a replica of Divine Dividing like Euclid did for Boosted Gear. Like the original, the replica's appearance takes the appearance of a pair of white Dragon wings on the user's back. Divine Dividing Balance Breaker: Alex can use the Balance Breaker of the Divine Dividing like the Balance Breaker of the original Divine Dividing, Alex can divide and absorb the powers of his opponents any time he wishes but at the cost of a large amount of his stamina and demonic powers. Like the original has another ability call Half Dimension, which can halve the size of both objects and living beings. Tenta: A Japanese sword with an iron scabbard, sharing the traditional shape but also carrying "various aspects" imbued by the soul of the swordsmith. Compared to "beautiful and lovely blades that possess a shine worthy of being called works of art", the sword is a " broadminded and deadly blade" that "specializes in cutting something." It carries the user’s main magic and leaves behind damaging blows without damage on the sword. Announcements Divide: Halves the opponent's power and adds it to the user. This call is announced every 10 seconds. In Balance Breaker mode, this call is announced repeatedly until the user reaches his/her limit. Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker: Activates the Scale Mail armor, Divine Dividing Scale Mail. O’ Infinite, Paradise me: Activates the Vanguard Dragon Form. Half Dimension: Halves the size of objects and living beings around the user. Reflect: A skill that Alex can use form being the grandson of Albion. It can reflect all attacks. Facts Alex's appearance is based off of Shirou Kotomine from Fate/Apocrypha. Alex's dragon form is based off of Lancer of Red from Fate/Apocryha. Author's Notes The upcoming story is crossover with DxD and Fate series. I do not own anyone of them. This page may not last long by King and Queen, but lets see what happens. Category:BlueDragonEmperor Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user